rarefandomcom-20200213-history
Diddy Kong Pilot (2003 build)
For the 2001 build, see Diddy Kong Pilot (2001 build) Diddy Kong Pilot is a cancelled Game Boy Advance game released as a Computer ROM on November 5, 2011 by Rareware Central's webmaster, Torrentstorm. This game was also released on the Rareware Central website. Overview This build of Diddy Kong Pilot was first shown to the public on October 2, 2011 by Transparentjinjo and his gameplay video which can be found here. This game has three seperate teams with those teams being Team Kong (easy difficulty), Team Kremling (medium difficulty) and Team Cranky (advanced difficulty). Apparently, the game was very far in development but only has a few bugs including the failure on other language options other than English. Any other language that is not English redirects to German and the only German text found in the game is on the title screen or on the language options. Another bug involves the Secrets section redirecting the player back to the title screen. Another one is, when Team Cranky is unlocked, the least advanced cup (Klaptrap Cup) has a bronze award and onwards until reaching the platinum trophy (the most advanced trophy). A fourth one is no matter which cup it is, Steamy Swoop (the first stage) is still shown to be the first course. A fifth bug is when the Sound option in the options menu is clicked on, it redirects the player to the initials select part. A sixth is the one where the numbers 22 always show up on the top-left corner of the Options screen. This game also has a Single player mode which has a Cups option, a Time Trials or even a Cranky Challenge mode. The options mode has a language select option, a Sound option, Secret option, a Multiplayer Weapons mode which leads to the cutscene of the most recent dogfight battle defeat (another bug) along with Ghost leading them to a victory photo of a team (depending on the title screen) and the Clear Scores button erases all of the data. Items *K-O-N-G Letters: Collectibles later replaced by Jiggies in Banjo-Pilot. *Banana Coins: Items in Cranky's Challenge. Six must be collected while winning against Cranky too. *(Triple) Buzz: Sent after opponents to attack. *Blue Buzz: A homing Buzz missile. Does the same as the regular, but locks onto the target *(Triple) Zinger: Can be left behind as an obstacle. *Rambi the Rhinoceros: Allows invincibility. *TNT Barrel: Allows the player to gain a boost when this item is used. *Wrench Barrel: Allows the player to temporarily stun all players and make them dizzy. Race Courses Klaptrap Kup *Steamy Swoop: Jungle-themed. *Plain Pursuit: Wilderness-themed. *Chilly Length: Ice-themed. *Magma Spurt: Lava-themed. Kritter Kup *Shore Strife: Beach-themed. *Jungle Jostle: Jungle-themed. *Temple Heat: Lava-themed. *Wild Wilderness: Wilderness-themed. Klump Kup *Frosty Feud: Ice-themed. *Vine Rush: Jungle-themed. *Speedy Show: Lava-themed. *Reef Encounter: Beach-themed. K. Rool Kup *Lava Dispute: Lava-themed. *Frantic Beach: Beach-themed. *Prairie Dash: Wilderness-themed. *Icy Passage: Ice-themed. Dixie Cup *Monkey Rift: Jungle-themed. *Plateau Patrol: Wilderness-themed. *Artic Rumble: Ice-themed. *Ember Trouble: Lava-themed. Diddy Cup *Rapid Sands: Beach-themed. *Simian Field: Jungle-themed. *Cinder Slam: Lava-themed. *Savannah Air: Wilderness-themed. Funky Cup *Snow Buisness: Ice-themed. *Gibbons Gate: Jungle-themed. *Fiery Divide: Lava-themed. *Monkey Bay: Beach-themed. Donkey Cup *Sanctum Shoot: Lava-themed. *Coastal Chaos: Beach-themed. *Sunset Shindig: Prairie-themed. *Tundra Tumble: Ice-themed. Characters Team Kong *'Diddy Kong' **'Speed:' 3/5 **'Acceleration:' 3/5 **'Weight:' 2/5 *'Dixie Kong' **'Speed:' 3/5 **'Acceleration:' 4/5 **'Weight:' 2/5 *'Funky Kong' **'Speed:' 4/5 **'Acceleration:' 2/5 **'Weight:' 3/5 *'Donkey Kong' **'Speed:' 4/5 **'Acceleration:' 3/5 **'Weight:' 4/5 Team Kremling *'Kritter' **'Speed:' 3/5 **'Acceleration:' 4/5 **'Weight:' 2/5 *'Klaptrap' **'Speed:' 2/5 **'Acceleration:' 5/5 **'Weight:' 2/5 *'Klump' **'Speed:' 4/5 **'Acceleration:' 2/5 **'Weight:' 4/5 *'King K. Rool' **'Speed:' 5/5 **'Acceleration:' 1/5 **'Weight:' 5/5 Team Cranky *'Cranky Kong' (Put in four slots) **'Speed:' 5/5 **'Acceleration:' 4/5 **'Weight:' 2/5 Trivia *If the game is completed by Cranky, the title would be Cranky Kong Pilot and if by a Kremling, then Kremling Pilot. *Also, when the game is completed as Cranky, the options menu has construction girders from the original Donkey Kong arcade game. *There is a spelling error on when the player loses a dogfight. Instead of saying "YOU LOSE" it says "YOU LOOSE". *On the language screen, the c in Francais is missing and the n in Espanol is also missing. *Selecting Secret in the Options menu seem to unlock all cups, courses, and teams. Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Cancelled Games